Methods are being developed to prepare single cell suspensions from normal lactating rat mammary tissue and the R 3230 AC lactating rat tumor. The cells suspensions are being investigated for their ability to synthesize alpha-lactalbumin by hormonal stimulation. A prolactin receptor is being isolated from rabbit mammary particles.